


Trouble Lurking

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Normally Bokuto would stroll into the forensic lab cheerfully bearing a new assignment, or returning weary from a case. Today promises to be a little different...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Trouble Lurking

It was an exceptionally warm day for early spring and they had made an early call at the Precinct to drop off the files from their previous evening’s paperwork session. Their hopes of a quiet day had been dashed however when Sawamura had dropped by with another case for them. Some prospective picnickers in the State Park had been rather disturbed to find that someone had barbecued a human where they had planned to grill their burgers. 

The picnickers had reported their find and unsurprisingly decided not to bother with lunch after all. Given the rather char-grilled nature of the corpse this one was destined for Keijii’s delectation rather than the mortuary. 

They headed first to the Forensic Lab so Keiji could collect his kit, leaving their jackets in the SUV and making their way into the building, thankful for the fully functioning air conditioning inside. 

Before they stepped into the lab proper Keiji placed a warning hand on Bokuto’s arm.

“Bokuto san, remember the date.”

“What about it Akaashi?”

“It’s April 1st Bokuto san.”

“Oh God, and how long do you think Konoha has been in here today preparing?”

“Well before dawn.”

“You know him best Akaashi what should we expect?”

“He’s quite inventive although he used to have Kuroo to help him so this year things may be a little less dangerous, just more slimy given how fond of bugs he is.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened, “Dangerous? How?”

“You know the old electrified door handle trick?”

Bokuto nodded.

“One year they electrified every door, rail and metal stairway in the lab.”

“But that’s the whole lab!”

“Yes, and they didn’t use batteries, they used a generator. It took a week before all the static dissipated; we had to handle everything with latex gloves on, even the cutlery. Nekomata san suspended them both without pay for a month.”

“Got any spare gloves Akaashi, just in case?”

Keiji handed him a pair from his pocket and he put them on, before entering the lab as warily as he would enter a hostile gang hideout downtown. 

They headed cautiously over to Keiji’s office, stepping over a fine tripwire at the foot of the staircase. Following it up Bokuto could see it was attached to a tank of some sort wedged in the roof beams. God only knew what it contained but he swore he could see the contents undulating.

He ran one gloved finger across the steps; a thin slippery film adhered to his gloves.

“Careful Akaashi, looks like silicon lubricant, watch your footing.” 

They reached the relative safety of the office where Keijii checked cautiously behind the couch cushions for those of the whoopee variety, pulling out a blue rubber specimen with a triumphant cry.

After several more minutes he extracted a live giant centipede from his filing cabinet, a mousetrap from his desk drawer and disconnected the canister of laughing gas rigged to flow through his desk fan.

“Is that it do you think?” Bokuto enquired, glancing about the room warily. 

“I hope so. I’ll check again when we get back.”

“Ok, well I’m just going to use your bathroom before we leave.”

“Fine but watch the soap, it could be the trick kind, he’s tried that before, though Konoha’s version is a little more toxic.”

“Toxic?”

“He adds cantharidin.”

“Non-scientist here Akaashi.”

“It’s extracted from his blister beetles, it won’t kill you but produces blisters and chemical burns after 8 to 10 hours.”

“Charming, guess I’ll stick to hand sanitizer then, unless he spikes that too.”

Keiji chuckled, “I have my own in my kit, that’ll be safe.”

Bokuto pushed the bathroom door open and a deluge of cold water cascaded over his chest.

To the accompaniment of several unprintable choice pieces of Anglo Saxon he emerged, rubbing himself down with one of the towels, his wet shirt clinging lovingly to his well defined pectorals and abs. Keiji ran his eyes appreciatively up and down the view whilst Bokuto was busy with the towel. After mopping himself down he stepped out of Keiji’s office door and bellowed across the lab.

“Konoha!”

A blond head popped up from behind his microscope, took one look at the sodden figure and grinned broadly.

“Dude he got you good and proper.”

Bokuto scowled. “What do you mean? This is your doing Konoha.”

“Not me man, the old bucket trick is the boss’s speciality. He’s been catching new grad students like that for years.”

Bokuto spun round and glared sharply at his partner who was trying and failing miserably to both stifle his laughter and look innocent at the same time.

“Akaashi?”he growled.

“Well you were saying you were hot Bokuto san, don’t you feel refreshed now?”

“What I feel Akaashi, is wet,”Bokuto growled.

“Come on let’s get you out of that shirt then, I’ll hang it up to dry for you.”

“Way to go boss,” Yukie grinned from her own office doorway.

Bokuto just looked daggers at the smirking forensic artist. 

“And just what am I supposed to wear to the crime scene Akaashi?” He inquired sarcastically as Keiji ushered him back into his office.

“Bokuto san you don’t think I would leave you without a shirt do you, I have a spare in my closet.” He smiled as he unbuttoned the damp clothing, his fingers sliding slowly down the planes of Bokuto’s torso as he did so.

“Keiji,” his voice low and husky, “you do know I’m going to make you pay for this later, don’t you?”Bokuto warned.

Keiji slid the wet shirt from him and handed him a dry one, “Oh I’m banking on it   
Bokuto san.”


End file.
